


kiss kiss fall in love

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon: The RG Project, The RG Project - shima-draws, shima-draws
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe, Awkward Kissing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthdays, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheek Kisses, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Crushes, Disclaimer: Credits to shima-draws and Nintendo and Pokemon and Gamefreak, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, I read Peaks and Valleys okay, I think that's it? - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Mute Red (Pokemon), Namelessshipping, Neck Kissing, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Platonic Kissing, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Hack, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Tower, Posted with Permission, Realization, Rough Kissing, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Spot the pun, Surprise Kissing, The RG Project, There's so much more just read it, They hit like almost all those kissing tags, can you spot it, however you choose to interpret this, look i'm not having kids go out on their own at the age of TEN or even TWELVE, okay look i know that's from OHSHC but it applies here too, puberty what can i say, shima-draws - Freeform, there is exactly one purposeful pun in here, there is never not flirting, they're freaking DENSE, uhhhh, uhhhh there's like one little bit where it gets a tiny bit mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Red and Green share their first kiss at the age of four. It certainly isn't their last.Or, 5 times Red and Green kissed and 1 time they realized they were in love.Set in shima-draw's The RG Project Universe, with tiny changes.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/gifts).



> Do not get fooled. They give off huge 'we're already dating' vibes but no. They are not.
> 
> Anyways RG! Outstanding! Shima! Legendary! Go play!
> 
> (Yes I know OHSHC)

_ Four _

Green has a startlingly clear memory of the time he and Red had shared their first kiss on the lips (the times before that on the cheek and forehead and hand don’t count), considering that they’d been four at the time. Or maybe it’s the memory of watching the video of it in Red’s mom’s home movie compilation. Whichever it is, he remembers it.

They’d been playing house (they’d always switched the roles around; that time, Red had been the “mummy” and he’d been the “daddy”) and Green had just come home from “work” (he’d spent less that a mere minute away, what a hard worker he’d been - but then again, when you had someone as cute as Red to come home to, you couldn’t blame him). Red had been “feeding” their Pokéchildren (his stuffed Eevee doll and Red’s Pikachu plush) “food” (wooden blocks) and “cooking” (with fake toy cookware and fake toy food). They’d done the whole  _ Honey, I’m home! _ routine, and Green’s young little mind had thought to complement Red on his apron. Red had blushed, and tiny Green had thought that Red was the most adorable thing in the whole wide world in that moment. And just like that it had happened.

Honestly, looking back, it was a train wreck of a kiss. He remembers Red hesitant and remembers how soft and chapped his lips were (Red had hated Vaseline and only barely tolerated chapstick, and that still hadn’t changed), and he remembers how enthusiastic and  _ warm _ he’d felt. Then they’d parted and continued on with their “day” and eventually had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, like they always had.

So really, Green muses, with everyone aww-ing and dying of ‘cuteness overload’ over then, it shouldn’t have surprised them that the habit of kissing each other had continued on strong well into their years.

* * *

_ Five _

Their second kiss, Red remembers, had been when they were five. As a special treat Professor Oak had let them come to the lab to meet some, quote, ‘very special friends’. Green hadn’t been able to keep still, bouncing off the walls as he’d spewed endless guesses. Professor Oak had opened a door, and they’d lit up like twin Christmas trees.

The Professor had probably-maybe said something about how a Trainer had sent them back, but Red had been too preoccupied with the humongous smile stretching across Green’s face and the fact that  _ there was a real live Pikachu and Eevee in front of them _ .

They’d played with the two Pokémon for what had probably been hours but felt like minutes. Red remembers leaning over to ask Green something, except Green was leaning in too and their lips had met. It had been a total accident, but a good one. There had been no one around to witness it besides to two inquisitive Pokémon - come to think of it, why had they been left unsupervised? - and when they’d both drawn back they’d stared at each other before bursting out laughing. When they’d finally stopped, they had caught the Pokémon attempting their own clumsy liplock. Red thinks that he’d felt vaguely proud, and when he’d looked over at Green it had seemed that he was dying and going to heaven.

Later that night, having a sleepover at his house, Green had quietly babbled away about how cute it had been, starry-eyed. Then he’d hurriedly said that even though it was  _ one _ of the cutest things he’d ever seen, Red was still  _ the _ cutest. He remembers flushing and hiding his face in Green’s shoulder.

The next day, when they’d gone to plead to play with Pikachu and Eevee again, Professor Oak had apologized and regretfully, gently told them that the Trainer had come back to collect them during the night.

They’d been devastated.

* * *

_ Nine _

They’d had to have shared more than a few kisses by the time he’d turned nine, Green thinks. As they had gotten older it had been regarded less and less as ‘cute’ and more and more as ‘odd’. But neither he nor Red had - or still - minded.

Red’s birthday was only several days after Green’s. Whenever someone had mentioned throwing a joint party, he’d vehemently shut the idea down. When they asked why, he’d puffed out his cheeks and loudly proclaimed that it was  _ Red’s _ birthday, so  _ he _ was supposed to pamper and spoil him, not the other way around! Besides, Red didn’t really like parties.

And Green had found the  _ perfect present _ that year too. Well, he’d always found a perfect present for Red, but that present had been even more perfect.

Gramps had taken him and Daisy out to do some shopping. They’d passed a woodcarver’s shop and suddenly he’d been glued to the window. There had been an impressive carving in the window, but he’d seen a little wooden Pikachu on the shelf. Red would love it, he just knew it!

Right there in the street he’d promised Gramps that he’d pay him back if he bought it and that he could suspend his allowance for four months. He’d absolutely been prepared to sacrifice more when Gramps had chuckled and led him and Daisy inside.

Green had walked out of that shop clutching the small Pikachu figurine to his chest and feeling like the happiest thing on earth. The Pikachu had even come with a free little pin; he’d wondered if Red would want to put it on his jacket.

When he’d presented them to Red on his birthday Red’s smile had looked like it could power the whole world. He’d asked Green to pin the pin to the new hat his mom had gifted him, and they’d spent the rest of the day sprawled out in the quiet fields outside of Pallet, just talking.

When the sun had started to set and they’d gotten up to go back Red paused. Green had been a little confused when he’d beckoned him towards him, and Red had looked at him shyly from under his lashes and pulled him in. He remembers being surprised, his hands automatically rising to cup Red’s cheeks. Anything Red initiated was sweet and endearing, especially his kisses.

They’d parted and Red had immediately hidden his face in Green’s chest. He’d laughed and held Red, swaying slightly, until he unclenched his hands from Green’s shirt and looked up at him, biting his lip. He’d poked his cheek until Red, annoyed, had stopped, and then they’d walked hand in hand back for dinner.

* * *

_ Fifteen Part One _

The day they’d received their first Pokémon Red knows was one of the happiest in his life. Green hadn’t been able to keep still, hurtling around the room. They’d eaten breakfast and Red had already gotten him to take inventory of their bags  _ thrice _ .  _ And _ Professor Oak had promised them a special surprise. He’d been having a hard time restraining himself too.

They’d fixed each other’s shirts one last time, adjusted their bags, and accepted Daisy’s henning and his mom’s kisses to their foreheads. Then the clock had chimed eight and they’d shot out the door. 

It had taken less than thirty seconds to reach the Oak Lab, and Green hadn’t even bothered knocking before bursting in. The thought of scolding him over manners had only been distant in Red’s head as Professor Oak had turned, smiling.

“Red, Green!” He’d said, waving a hand. They’d hurried over, eager.

On the table next to the Professor there had only been two Pokéballs. Red remembers being confused and seeing Green frown. “Only two, Gramps?”

“This is your special surprise,” Professor Oak had said mysteriously. Instantly brightening and interest suitably piqued, Red had leaned forward. Green had grabbed the Pokéball with his name scribbled on a post-it stuck on it, tearing it off, and had clicked the release. In a flash of light there had been an Eevee in his arms, mewling excitedly. Green had stared open-mouthed at it, then Red, then Professor Oak.

“I take it you like your surprise, then,” The Professor had said. Green had nodded frantically, still at a loss for words as his new Eevee had put its paws on his chest.

“Go on, Red,” Professor Oak had urged gently. In the corner of his eye he’d seen Green practically melting into a puddle of hearts as his Eevee licked his face. Smiling, he’d picked up the Pokéball meant for him and pressed the release.

Even though he  _ had _ three-fourths expected it, seeing his very own Pikachu still made Red feel like he was going to tear up. She - the end of her tail was heart-shaped - had squeaked and he was stolen.

Then she’d smirked and casually whapped Green with her tail.

“Hey!” Green’d shouted, whirling around. Pikachu had smiled angelically at him, fluttering her eyelashes innocently as Eevee climbed to the top of Green’s head and perched there primly. His eyes had narrowed.

“The only reason,” He’d hissed, “That I’m not sending you running for the hills is because your Trainer’s such a cutie.”

Red had been pretty sure that one of the eavesdropping lab aides had choked at that. Pikachu had sniffed, folding her arms and turning up her nose.

“Oh yeah?” Green’d challenged, “You want proof, you little jerk?”

Red had not been prepared for a sparking - no pun intended - rivalry between Green and his new Pikachu the moment they laid eyes on each other, but by the time she’d given him the  _ Whatchu gonna do ‘bout it, fool? _ look, he’d resigned himself to it. Green had growled and yanked him forward, making both Pikachu and Eevee yelp, mashing their lips together. He’d closed his eyes and placed his hands on Green’s shoulders. Green had softened and swept his tongue over his lower lip, and Red is pretty sure he’d gasped. They’d broken apart when Pikachu had started, fed up, pummeling Green’s stomach with her fists. He’d bent over in half, wheezing as he’d laughed, Eevee clinging and petulantly complaining on his back. When he’d finally caught his breath Green had stood up again, cheeks flushed and eyes triumphant as he’d held out his hand. He’d winked. He’d looked beautiful.

“C’mon Red. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

_ Fifteen Part Two _

Green’s fear of ghosts had started when he was three. They’d been watching some cartoon on the TV and when it had ended no one had turned it off. Red had been asleep on his shoulder as it had bled into a documentary on Ghost types, horror stories, and rumors. Green had refused to sleep without anything less than three nightlights and Red for a straight  _ week _ .

It had gotten a little better with time. Though, he reflects, he  _ may _ have regressed in the Pokémon Tower.

He’d marched right in, Silph Scope and all, Eevee on his shoulder. He’d thought that it would help him overcome his fear - if anything, at least Red would be proud of him for trying the next time they saw each other.

Instead he’d ended up in a corner of the second floor, hyperventilating. Eevee had been crying up a storm beside him, his hand on her head as she simultaneously tried to comfort him, scare off lingering ghosts, and call for help. He’d tried to focus on her wails as he’d attempted to breathe normally.

It had been a wonder that he’d even heard the footsteps. Human ones too, because Eevee had started yelping her head off instead of trying to fluff up to twice her size.

Then a flash of yellow had dashed in front of him, and a second later Red had knelt down in front of him, eyes worried. Gently he’d taken Green’s free hand and pressed it to his chest. He could feel Red’s heartbeat and the steady motion as he’d breathed. He’d closed his eyes and tried to match him.

As he’d slowly calmed down Green had felt Red take his hand off Eevee by the wrist. He’d kissed his palm, then the back of his hand, then his knuckles, then the pads of his fingers. He hopes that he’d smiled; he remembers that Red had grounded him more than anything else.

When he’d felt cool enough Green had opened his eyes. Red had immediately dropped his hand, pulling him close Green had wrapped his arms around him. “Shh, it’s okay,” He’d murmured as Red buried his face in his shoulder, “I’m okay now, I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Red had hit him weakly, then gone back to clutching the back of his shirt. Green had crooned and turned his head to pepper kisses wherever he could reach - Red’s ear, his hair, that little sliver of cheek and jaw. Red was trembling, he’d realized.

“Hey, hey,” He’d murmured, “Look at me.”

Red had lifted his head up, and Green had moved his hands to hold his face. Softly, he’d brushed their lips together, but Red had startled him by grabbing his shirt and kissing back with unexpected ferocity. Red’s kisses were still always vanilla - surprising if you looked at it from the age angle, very unsurprising if you looked at it from the Red angle - so this had been… well, new. But Green wasn’t one to back down; he’d kissed back just as hard. Before he knew it, they’d been breaking apart, him on his back in the dust, Red on top of him, both panting with their clothes rucked up. Red’s crimson eyes had almost been glowing, and Green had barely had the time to wonder if they were making out or if Red was still worried-angry before Red had leaned back down, pinning his wrists, to claim his lips.

* * *

_ Sixteen (and in Love) _

It’s the day after Red’s sixteenth birthday, and he knows that Green is waiting for him on the Champion’s seat. Pikachu squeaks on his shoulder, and he exhales.

Right. Elite Four first.

Actually, Red had thought that they’d be harder to beat. He bets that Green thought they were easy too as he tore through them. They’re the only ones who can give each other a proper challenge, after all.

Lance sighs when he recalls his last Pokémon. “I can’t believe it,” He says, quietly, “Two challengers in the same hour, both legend material.” Red thinks that maybe he wasn’t supposed to hear that, because Lance says, louder, “Watch out. The new Champion blew through here like a storm. He’ll definitely give you a run for your money.”

Oh, does Red know. Does he know.

The light blinds him as he enters the Champion’s room. When he can see again the first thing his eyes catch on is Green. He’s sprawled out on the throne, grinning. Eevee is curled around his neck like a scarf. He steps down and, languidly, like a cat, strolls forward.

He looks incredible.

“Just because you’re insanely cute and marvelously breathtaking doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you,” Green calls. Red geels his face heating up - he’s blushed every time Green calls him cute, ever since he first understood what it meant - and tips his hat. He nods.

“Good,” Green says. He can hear the excitement in his voice. “Then let’s go!”

The battle is long, the battle is hard. Halfway through Red takes off his jacket, hoping that it’ll help cool off his sweat-covered skin. Green does the same with his proper shirt, leaving him in just a shirt.  _ Red’s _ shirt no less, he either struck a deal with his mom or he stole it. 

Tease.

He keeps getting distracted. His shirt fits Green too well, the hem and sleeves just a little too long as sweat makes it stick to his body and even makes it near sheer in some places. Just seeing Green in his shirt and sweating is giving him a small overload.

And Green’s not immune either. Red keeps catching him snatching glances at him, his eyes drifting away from the battle and lingering on Red’s arms or torso. He’s sure that Pikachu’s going out of her mind and probably wants to murder them both. He can’t blame her; the only thing he wants to do right now is ki-

It hits him then. Like a Wake-Up Punch to the face. He’s never felt so stupid.

How long has he been in love with Green?

Finally it comes down to Pikachu and Eevee. Eevee is fresh, Pikachu isn’t; but Pikachu has more battling experience even though they’re the same level. Eevee is a princess and a diva - every building is her own personal castle and everything that meets her paws is a catwalk. She’s got Green wrapped around her little finger.

He’s careful not to let any Digs hit Pikachu, and he scounters Shadow Ball with Thunderbolt. From Green’s face it’s obvious he’s never seen a Pikachu use Surf before. Their Quick Attacks and Iron Tails are more or less evenly matched.

One of them kicks up a cloud of dust, and Red covers his nose and mouth. This is it - whichever one emerges from this is the winner.

The dust clears, and Red sees them. Both Pikachu and Eevee are, miraculously, still standing, panting and coughing a little. Pikachu looks back at him and smiles reassuringly.

And then she falls over.

Red looks across the battlefield. Eevee has also collapsed. He and Green stare at each other awkwardly as they recall them.

“Ummmmmmm,” Green says. Red wonders if there’s protocol for this sort of thing.

“Boys!” Professor Oak exclaims, bursting in, “Who won?”

Red doesn’t know how to answer that question. Green’s still saying “Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”

“Green?” Professor Oak sounds confused. “Red?”

Suddenly Red knows what he wants to do. He takes a deep breath and a step forward. Another, then another, until he’s standing in front of Green. He’s still staring at Eevee’s Pokéball; carefully, Red takes it and reclips it to his belt.

“What the heck,” Green says. He nods.

“ _ What _ the  _ heck _ ,” Green repeats. He nods again, and then he kisses him.

Green kisses his back instantly, hands coming upward. He knocks Red’s hat off his head and curls his fingers and fists his hands in his hair. Res slides his own hands down to Green’s waist, wanting to slide his hands under his shirt. He does, ignoring the fact that the Professor is probably still present. Green’s skin is soft, and he startles and whines under his touch. Red rubs his hip bones with his thumbs, opening his mouth. Their tongues slip together, wetly, and one or both of them moan. Thoughts of what they could do with the Champion’s throne slip unbidden into his head - him pressing Green into it, Green sitting in his lap while he sits on the throne…

They part hotly, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues until it snaps. Green is flushed but he doesn’t seem to notice, too busy staring at Red’s lips. He licks his own. “Is this the time to tell you I think I’m in love with you?”

Red smiles and replies by taking one of his hands and, reluctantly, withdrawing one of his own from Green’s skin. He draws a heart on his palm.

Green beams at him and surges forward. Red opens his mouth at the start this time and lets him take control. Green slides his hands up his back and lightly drags his nails down, grinning as he shivers and moans. He doesn’t know who pulls who closer, just that he can taste Green and feel him and smell him and hear him and see him. Their heavy breaths mix as Green does his best to devour his mouth.

Arceus, were they stupid for it to have taken them this long. But Red doesn’t care about that now, or about who’s Champion. He’s just happy that he has Green.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Red's shy okay he doesn't normally do these things  
> \- *Professor Oak voice* Look, my grandson is sensitive, he loves soft and cute things-  
> *cut to Green and Red kissing*  
> \- Pikachu: Attitude Problems™, thinks her Trainer can do so much better in the romance field  
> \- Eevee: Spoiled Princess Diva™, treats every step like she's a beloved celebrity in front of adoring fans (aka Green)  
> \- Eevee's Plan: 1) Wrap new Trainer around little finger; 2) Get spoiled; 3) Repeat step 2; MISSION SUCCESS *confetti falls and music blares*
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
